dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nero Gladius
Nero Gladius(ネロ・グラディウス; Nero guradiusu), also known as the traitorous knight of the Crimson maiden, is a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. The second Knight in Nemesis Gremory's Peerage, he's both Aria's and Nemesis's boyfriend/lover, ichijou's second mentor and one of the bodyguards of Alice Gremory. A former member of the church and an ex-crusader, Nero carries the Demon Sword of Treason Clarent as well as artificial sacred gears created by the heavens known as Holy Arms. He also was the original wielder of the dragonslaying sword Ascalon before passing it down to Ichijou so that he could fight Evelyn Livan Lucifer. He was a secondary antagonist and ichijou's own Nemesis during the events of Volume 3, The Cheesy Sekiryuutei and the Crimson Kings. Appearance Handsome, tall and said to have a confident aura around his entire being, Nero has black eyes, brown spiky hair and fair skin, his body filled with several scars and scratches from his previous fights. Nero is described as a "pretty" boy, and even girls who have little to no interest in men such as Annabelle Hellsing fall for his charms easily. Being a permanent figure around the Gremory household, Nero is usually wearing suits and butler outfits, although he doesn't seem to mind them so much. During Rating Games and in the battlefield, however, he always wears a chainmail under them so that he can both avoid being surprised and surprise his foes. Personality An ex-holy knight, Nero is probably the most level-headed member of his peerage. Mellow, friendly, if not a bit naive at a times, Ichijou calls him "the perfect onii-san" since he's both a figure to admire, but at the same time try to surpass. Aria and Nemesis both say he's "too nice" sometimes and, true to his previous holy affiliation, avoids hurting innocents and rather talk his way out of dangerous situations. During his sections of narration, he shows he's both awkward and brooding, yet loves his peerage and girlfriends above all else. While extremely hard to provoke, he holds his bonds tighter than anyone else, and will silently intimidate anyone who dares to attack anyone close to him. Nero still maintains a rather innocent outlook at sex and other kinks, despite having sexual relationships with at least 6 women, and just like his counterpart Ichijou, can get midly annoyed when seen as nothing but a "boytoy". Ichijou also notes that, despite being a good guy, Nero can very well incorporate a "bad guy" persona when needed, and has traces of a impressive bloodlust that usually surprises even those who has known him for quite a while. History Nero was an orphan of a church in a unknown european country, training since young age to become a "hero of justice" and fight devils and other supernatural creatures. Unknown to him, the church was actually a corrupted system lead by fallen angels who would mass-produce child-soldiers with false proposes of heaven and enlightment in order to spread chaos around the world. Such church would eventually be found and partly destroyed by Akio Himejima, but she was defeated by Nero in their first encounter. Known that she couldn't risk the lives of said 'misguided' heroes, Nemesis Gremory toom the job to fight Nero instead, battling him every single day for an extended period of time. After quite some time, not only Nero began to doubt his own beliefs in the church due to Nemesis's persistence, he'll also began to fall in love for her, eventually becoming her lover. Nemesis finally opened his eyes about the corrupted church, and soon he left his previous views to become her knight. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman -''' Despite being trained under the tutelage of stray exorcists and angels, Nero developed during his earlier years an unmatchable fighting style with swords, which he improves up to this day. A speed-oriented swordsman, his strategy consists in rapid, all-directional, random moves and swings in order to stunt his foes and little-by-little bypass their defenses with fast and quick cuts. Not even the likes of Akio Himejima or Hwan Jin-young were able to keep up with his movements. Thanks to both experience and his sacred Gear, Nero is also a formidable strategist. '''Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Nero is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to use all of demon and holy swords in existence. Immense Speed -''' Being a speed-oriented swordsman and reincarnarted as a Knight Evil Piece, Nero can reach speeds as of Mach 13(thirteen times the speed of sound) anytime, also being able to create several physical afterimages of himself. Even with his '''BLASTER PRINCESS form, Ichijou was unable to keep up with him for too long. Immense durability -''' Nero is able to withstand an abnormal ammount of punishment, like when he sparred with a weakened Liu Bei and not only was able to make her reach her limit, but also make her be disquilified during their rating Game, as of she already fought and defeated the Rook Faust Michaelis. Nero also shown to be able to recover himself against a blank-point Dragon shot. '''Novice Hand-to-Hand combatant - Nero shown himself to be somehow knowledgeable about unarmed combat, as he stood toe-to-toe against a Boosted-Gear powered Ichijou. Soundwave stunt -''' Called a "little trick" he learnt back as a Holy Knight, Nero is able to create a small sonorous shockwave with a concentrated snap of his fingers, being able to stun weaker and unprepared foes. It doesn't work on anything above middle-class devils, so it's used as a form of discipline and light punishment. Equipments Clarent The '''sword of the Severed Bonds Clarent(クラレント; Kuremento), it's a demon sword once wielded by the dishonored knight Mordred to kill King Arthur, dying the blade crimson and cursing it. A mid-tier demon sword he received once he became Nemesis's knight, Clarent is able to create mist-like slashes of energy that consume and destroy anything in touch. Ascalon Ascalon is a famous Holy Sword that was previously wielded by Saint George to kill a Dragon. It was given to Nero when he was still a member of the church and it was a small keepsake for him before passing it down to Ichijou Tsukino so that he could defeat Evelyn Livan Lucifer. The ultimate weapon against dragons, it has all the properties of a Holy Sword plus dragonslaying abilities. Holy Arms The Holy Arms( ), also known as Embrace of the Holy Mother, are artificial sacred gears created by the Singularity in order for reincarnated angels and exorcists to withstand against the Evil Pieces-empowered reincarnated devils. Similar to the Scale mail armors, the Holy Arms evolves the user in a armor made of pure energy, and with it not only it increases the user's power, speed and defense, also covers then with a small layer of light energy that harms devils at touch. Nero uses a prototype version known as Stardust Crusader( ) which increases his speed and power, but don't give him any other special ability. Role-Praying Game also known as Area of the Almighty, is Nero's Sacred Gear . A support-type Sacred Gear, it allows him to see, smell, hear and feel everything in their line of sight in order to predict and react accordingly, Nero being able to catch in minimal and several details everything that happens in front of him, in such accuracy that, combined with Nero's knight piece, allows him to properly react against it in a counter, giving the impression that he can see into the future.. It takes the shape of three additional pupils that grows on each one of his eye, and move accordingly with it. Nero claims that, while it might seem like it, the extra pupils can move on their own in moments of high tension, since the user will usually enter in the zone, and as such, will concentrate too much to care about anything else. Trivia * The images and apperance used are from the character Hero from the Maoyuu series. His proto-Holy Arm is also named after the part 3 of the JoJo's Bizarre adventure series. * Nero is named after Emperor Nero Claudius, as his name stands for "Black" in italian. His surname, however, is latin for "sword", which can also stands for "death" or "mayhem". * Nero's harem consists of: Nemesis, Aria, Akio, Nadja, Isis and an old unnamed childhood friend. * He's the first male member of a peerage introduced besides ichijou himself; * He's also the only member in Nemesis's peerage to have a Sacred Gear. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils